


Child's Play

by Ruby_slipper_of_iowa



Series: Child's Play [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, More tags to be added, Not planing on gore, POV John Watson, Past Child Abuse, Sherlock vs the wizarding world, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter, but will add warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa/pseuds/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa
Summary: Another typical day, and case for one Sherlock Holmes, and faithful lackey John Watson, but what happens when they find a half starved child while investigating a murder, and which will take precedence?Told in the form of John's Blog, this is subject to change, but so far I'm enjoying it too much. (Also, I know John is breaking HIPPA, just roll with it for the Plot.) Also, I'm from the US and will use what British slang/ dialect I know, but I will fall short. I am also not personally Trans, so if my depictions are off, please just let me know. Have fun!Also if you have a problem with Trans characters/ people, DON'T READ
Relationships: Harry Potter & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Child's Play [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900033
Comments: 143
Kudos: 242





	1. 4 August 2011

It was as typical a Tuesday as one can have with Sherlock Holmes. I began my day shoving aside several experiments, including one involving an eyeball floating in a blue sludge, to get the milk out of the refrigerator for my tea. Sherlock was already up and about, presumably after refusing to sleep once more, as I quote, “it is pointless and a waste of time”. After my tea, and finding something edible to eat (Sherlock was kind enough this morning to point me away from some molding bread he’s been toying with), Sherlock received a call from Lestrade about another murder which now makes four they believed connected, and on the guarantee that Anderson would be forced to wait for Sherlock to finish before he disturbed the crime scene, he was finally interested in the case and we were off. 

We arrived shortly at Marylebone Green Playground and were directed to the tallest slide, at the base of which was a body still sprawled half on the slide while bloody skid marks were browning and marking its path down said slide. After snapping on our gloves, Sherlock and I began examining the body. As with the previous bodies, the cause of death was not immediately evident, as the cuts on the woman’s back were shallow, and there had been minimal blood loss. As Sherlock began his initial examination, poking, prodding and turning the face, hands and feet of the poor woman, who likely would not have wished to be so roughly handled as rigor mortis was setting in, my attention was drawn to one of the tall bushes surrounding the park. While it was a windless day, the bush would occasionally tremble, or shift. I nudged sherlock with my foot, interrupting his rambling and nodded towards the bush. Sherlock, ever incapable of subtlety, watched the bush for a moment before he demanded, “Come out killer and we might just talk.” 

There was a small gasp, and everyone went as still as the bush now was. I shook my head and walked around to the back of the bush as Sherlock approached from the front and Lestrade approached from his left while Donovan was on the right. Aa I approached, I saw a small foot peeking out at me toes tucked under and ready to turn and run. I began to grow alarmed at the prospect that there was a child in the park, who may have witnessed a murder, when Sherlock dove into the bush, and said child scrambled out of the bush, and ran straight into me.

“Woah! Slow down there chap. Sherlock didn’t mean it, he just likes acting like he can scare people.”

“I am perfectly frightening.” Sherlock stated as he straightened his jacket and brushed off a few stray leaves, though he missed those in his hair.

“Don’t listen to him.” I whispered to the child. “Now why don’t we walk over to that picnic table, and we can see about calling your parents.” The child was trembling, as I slowly released him to take his hand instead of practically carrying him. “My name is Doctor Watson, do you know what a doctor is?” I asked. The child was small, looking around five, though obviously malnourished. The child nodded in response to my question, keeping his head down while we walked. “Good. Can you tell me your name?” The child glanced up at me as we sat down. Then quickly shook hiss head no. “That’s okay, I know I’m a stranger, and it’s good you know not to talk to strangers.” I nooded to Donovan who had followed us, “This is my friend Srg. Donovan. She works for the police. Do you want to see her badge?” The child glanced between us before nodding quickly. She pulled out her badge and handed it to the child who examined it closely. After a few minutes of examining, the child nodded, and handed it back.

“Thank you sweat heart, now will you tell me your name?” She asked kneeling infront of us to get on the child’s level.

Once again the child shook his head. “Then do you think you can tell us your parent’s names?” I asked.

Finally, the child opened their mouth and whispered, “They’re dead.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that. Can you tell me who you live with?” I asked, attempting to get some useful information about the child’s home.

“Are you gonna make me go back?” The child asked still whispering.

Donovan and I shared a glance, “Do you want to go back?” She asked.

The child shook their head quickly. “Okay,” I replied. “I don’t think I can make any promises right now, but while we are waiting for the others to finish at the playground, why don’t I look you over, hm? There was a bad person here last night, and we want to make sure you didn’t get hurt.”

“They didn’t see me.” The child whispered as I took the offered equipment from a nearby EMT.

“Well, that’s good to hear.” I smiled at the child, and held up the stethoscope “Do you know what this is?” They shook their head. “It’s a tool Doctors and nurses use to listen to your heart. Would you like to see how it works before I use it on you?” The child hesitated, then nodded. I directed them to put the nobs in their ears and then held the diaphragm over my heart while breathing slowly like I would instruct Them to. Their eyes widened in wonder, and I smiled at him. I took the ear nobs from them once he was finished and quickly listened to their heart while telling him how to breathe. When I lifted up the monstrous shirt the child was wearing, to lace the stethoscope on their back I got a glance of prominant ribs and some scars of various ages crossing over them. I continued to listen to his heart and lungs and instructed him to cough.

“Alrighty, your heart and lungs seem to be working properly, but I have a few questions, I need to ask you and I need you to answer honestly, okay?” The child simply stared at me. “What I mean is, I need you to answer me, and tell the truth, no matter what okay? If you are uncomfortable, Srg. Donovan can step a way for a moment, and give us some privacy.” The child shook their head at that suggestion. “Okay, can you tell me the last time you ate?”

“Last night I found some scraps in the trash.” The child muttered.

“Well that can’t have been good. Why don’t we get you some breakfast once we’re done here?”

The child nodded slowly. “Okay.”

“Good.” I smiled at him. “Now I noticed some scars on your back, can you tell me where you got them?”

The child shrugged and whispered, “I’m bad.”

“Oh really?” I asked. “You don’t seem too bad to me.” I gave him a big smile trying to hide my worry.

The child shrugged again, “You just don’t know.”

“What is it I don’t know? I’ve always been told that I can spot a good soul a mile away.” I said, putting on a pompous air, and getting the child to smirk at me. I chuckled, “Now serioulsly,” I straightened my face quickly to gain a comical effect. “Can you explain what it is I don’t know or understand?”

The child ducked their head. “Do I have to?”

“It would greatly help Srg. Donovan and I decide if you should return home, or if we should find you a new one.”

The child bit their lip, then nodded. “I’m a freak.”

I did my best to keep my face straight at that and asked, “What makes you say that?”

“Aunt says so, and freaks have to sleep in the cupboard, and do the cooking and deserve punishment.” They mumbled going so quiet the birds chirping in the distance nearly drowned him out completely.

“Well I must say your aunt doesn’t seem to be very nice.” I quipped. “Because in my medical, and therefor the best, opinion, there is nothing freakish about you.”

“Really?” the child asked with so much hope, it broke my heart.

“Indeed.” I nodded firmly. “Were you living with your aunt?”

“And Uncle and Dudley.” They responded mater of factly. 

“Okay. Now my next questions may be harder for you to answer, but I need you to be strong for me okay? The more you can tell us, the less likely it is that you will have to go back to them.” The child nodded. “Good. Can you tell me about what kind of punishments you received from them?”

“Sometimes they would lock me in my cupboard for a long time, or if I burned the food, Aunt would put my hand on the stove or swing at me with the frying pan, but I’m too fast to get hit.” Bragged the child.

“Well it’s good that you are so fast!” I praised them. “Were those all your punishments?” Fearing the answer, and praying I was professional enough to not show it.

The child shook their head. “Sometimes Dudley would break things and blame it on me, and then I would get the belt, and I couldn’t run away from that, or it would be worse once he caught me.” The child’s eyes widened. “If he catches me now it’s going to be so bad!”

I shared a glance with Donovan before replying. “Don’t worry, we won’t let you go back, okay? Not with what you’ve told us so far, okay?” The child took a deep breathe and nodded sharply. “Good, were there any other punishments?” The child shook their head once again. “Okay, can you tell me about your chores?”

“Just cleaning, gardening, and cooking, though I can’t use the vacuum yet…”

I nodded, “Okay, do you want to tell me more about your chores, or would you like to tell Srg. Donovan later?”

“Later please.” The child replied just before their stomach growled.

I chuckled and stood up. “Now let’s see about getting you some breakfast, yeah?” The child nodded. “Oh, and by the way, can you tell me your name now?”

“I don’t like my name.” The child stated as we walked out of the park, Srg. Donovan stopping with with a few of the others, most likely to put out a call about a found child, and to have child services come to help with the child.

“Why don’t you like your name?” I asked wondering if this was going where I believed it was.

“It’s a boy name.” The girl groused folding her arms over her chest.

“And you’re a girl?” I asked, grabbing her hand as we crossed the street, and debating whether to hope or fear where this was going

The little girl nods, her short leaf strewn curls flopping around her face. “They say I’m a boy and my name’s Harry and they make me get a boy haircut.”

“Well, Harry isn’t necessarily a boy name. We call my sister Harry, it’s short for Harriet.”

“But just Harry is a boy name, and besides, I like Holly.” I was told in a tone of voice Sherlock would appreciate, as long as it wasn’t directed at him.

“Holly is a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady I told her and with that, Holly and I stepped into a small café just across the street from the park.


	2. 4 August 2011 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly and John continue to get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon? Yeah, I'm shocked too. Let's see how long I can keep this up!

Apologies for the interruption, Sherlock had an ‘emergency’, and I did not wish to leave you all too long without a post, thus I finished my last sentence and posted what I had.

The newly dubbed Holly and I went up to the counter to order her breakfast. She looked up at me instead of the case, and I looked back down at her, “What would you like?”

She shrugged, “Aren’t you going to order for me?”

“I can if you’d honestly like me to, however, I don’t know what sort of things you’d like.” I informed her.

“But I don’t know what sort of things I like either.” She told me blinking and turning to look at the case.

I knelt next to her. “Well then, why not an egg sandwich to get some protein in you, a cup of tea, and then you can choose one of the treats as well?” I asked limiting her choices some, and gesturing towards the sweet rolls. She nodded and focused on the sweets while I stood and began our order. On their menu I noticed they also had snack packs, some with fruit and cheese and others with veggies and hummus dip. I ordered one of each of those for her to have latter, figuring she likely wouldn’t finish this meal, and might need frequent snacks until she was more used to eating frequently. As I wrapped up what I had planned to order I looked back down to Holly, the cashier followed my gaze, and together we watched Holly study each of the treats before turning back to me.

“The…” She glanced back into the case reading a small sign “Pain-aw-chocolate… why do they spell chocolate so funny?”

I smiled at her, “Because they are using the French name for that snack, and French spelling and pronunciation can be quite difficult.”

“They sound ridiculous.” She told me.

I chuckled and turned back to the cashier, “Well, you heard the little lady, add a pain au chocolat to the order, please.”

I handed over my card once I saw the total on the screen, and before the cashier could read it off. He handed me back my card and a table number, and once again I took Holly’s hand as we went to find a quiet table.

Our tea, which was a lavender and chamomile blend as I did not want such a small body getting a caffein dependency, came out shortly. She followed my lead adding the same amount of milk to her tea, which was likely a good thing, as my tea was still hot after, and her burning her mouth on tea so early in the day would not make what would surely be an strenuous day even longer. She hummed slightly after her first sip. “Is it good?”

She smiled softly and nodded, “Yes, thank you.”

“You are very welcome.” I replied. “Now, can you tell me where your aunt and uncle live?” Her eyes widened, and I quickly added, “You aren’t going back, but the police need to find them and talk to them about making you a ward of the state.”

Slowly Holly nodded and after taking another couple sips of her tea, stated quiet and firm, “Number four Privet Drive, Little Whining Surry.”

“Thank you, I’m just going to send that address to Srg. Donovan and we can talk about more fun things, okay?” I asked pulling out my phone and waiting for her to nod before typing out the message and sending it off, I received a quick ‘thx’ back before I once again put away my phone. “Alrighty then, Holly, this may be the most important question I’ve asked you today.” I stated before taking a slow gulp of my tea, and smacking my lips loudly, in an attempt to make Holly laugh, though her lips only twitched slightly, “Now, what precisely is…” I leaned closer. “Your favorite color.” And finally she giggled at me.

“I really like, blue.” She told me with a frown, “but that’s a boy color.”

“It wasn’t always a boy color.” I informed her making her cock her head and blink at me. “I nodded at her, “Before the second world war, it was considered the most feminine color, but after Hitler associated Pink with men who loved other men, people thought there should be a change, not wanting their boys to be gay.” Then I shrugged, “But that doesn’t really matter, colors don’t have gender or sexuality, they can’t, so I’d say you can like whatever color you want.”

She watched me with wide eyes processing the information dump that I had just given, which was more typical of Sherlock, and quite frankly, I’m appalled that I can compare myself to him in this way.

Finally, her sandwich arrived with the roll on the side and a bag with her snacks in it. While her breakfast was placed in front of her, she did not touch it, watching me with wide eyes. I nodded to her food, “Go ahead, or it that sandwich will get cold.”

Her hands crept to the table, the snatched the sandwich. She then scarfed it down so quickly I was worried that she would either choke or be sick. “Slow down!” I ordered, not meaning to be as harsh as my worry made me. “No one will take your food, and if you eat so fast you could get sick, or choke, and we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

She shook her head as she set down the second half of her sandwich and began focusing on chewing.

“Thank you. Now you’ve told me quite a bit about yourself, but I realize that I haven’t told you much about myself.” I watched her take a sip of her tea and smiled once more. “Personally, my favorite color is lime green. My roommate, Sherlock who scared you earlier thinks the notion of favorite colors is entirely ridiculous, but I know, and now you know that he is quite partial to a nice lavender.” She snickered once more and took a much more reasonable bit of her sandwich.

“I moved in with Sherlock about a year ago after returning from Afghanistan—”

“What were you doing in Afghanistan?” She asked, before slapping her hand over her mouth and shrinking away from me.

“I was there as a doctor.” I over simplified. “Sometimes Doctors visit other counties to help people as volunteers, one of the programs that helps them do this is called Doctors without borders.” While this last bit may not have had to do so strictly with me and would likely cause her to make incorrect assumptions got her to straighten her back and uncover her mouth. After continuing to ramble on about some of the PG things I saw and did in Afghanistan she fully relaxed and I finished my last story. “I’m not sure why you reacted that way after asking me a question, but you should know that you can always ask me anything, and I’ll be happy to tell you all about it.”

“Aunt and Uncle didn’t like questions.” She admitted softly.

“I didn’t realize I so closely resembled them.” I sighed. “This will not do. I must get rid of my evil doppelgangers.” I clicked my tongue and shook my head. “I suppose once you are finished, I will let Srg. Donovan take care of you while I eradicate these pretentious look-a-li—”

I was cut off by a peal of full-blown laughter, and the view of some partially chewed sandwich. I smiled widely at Holly as she regained her breath, wheezing slightly. I tracked how long it took for her to regain her breath then waited for her response to what I’d said.

“You don’t look like _them_.” I was told as she broke into another fit of giggles.

“Do you promise? I really couldn’t stand for another one of me walking around.”

She nodded quickly and took the last bite of her sandwich.

“Good. Now, I think I have time to tell you about exactly how I met Sherlock while you eat that treat, as long as you are still hungry?” She nodded eagerly, diving for it in a way that made me think she was worried about it being taken away if she did not eat it now. “Well then it all starts with an old buddy of mine whom I told I was looking for a flat mate…” I continued to tell her the story of the Lady in Pink which you can read Here. Once she was finished, we walked over to the park once more where we met with Srg. Donovan and a woman who could have been stunning if she was not so drawn and worn.

“Watson, this is Ms. Jones, and she will be Harry’s social worker.”

The curse I managed to only say internally was on the tip of my tongue for a few moments as Holly shrunk behind me. Once I regained my composure I said, “Holly has informed me that she is not really a boy as you have likely been led to believe by her former guardians, and it is my _medical_ opinion that we disregard them, and take her at her word.”

Srg. Donovan was open mouthed, and had to be saved by Ms. Jones, “Naturally.” She crouched down and tried to meet Holly’s eyes as she was hiding behind me and clinging to my hand. “Hello, darling. Now Holly, I was told your last name is Potter by the people interviewing your aunt and uncle. Is that correct?”

I looked down at Holly who peeked around my leg and nodded briefly before hiding again.

“Good, now to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible, do you mind coming with me to a hospital where we can get an official record of your health and any scars?”

“Doctor Watson?” Holly’s small voiced asked.

“Yes Holly?”

“Will you come too?”

“I would love to.” I looked up from Holly to Ms. Jones, “So long as there are no objections.”

“None—”

“I object!” Sherlock announced from behind me. “I need you to help me with this case.”

“Sherlock,” I sighed. “You do not need anyone’s help. And Holly will need someone familiar at the hospital.”

“But—”

“No Sherlock. If Holly wants me with her, then that’s where I’ll be.” I glared at him, making my current priorities clear.

“Then go to St. Bartholomew’s I need to talk to Molly about this case.” He dismissed us going to catch a cab.

“The notorious psychopath, Sherlock Holmes.” Srg. Donovan announced in his wake.

“High functioning sociopath.” I automatically corrected. “We should get going, he’ll eventually figure out that Holly is a possible witness, and come find us again.” Ms. Jones raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged, “He’s like a dog that I fed, and now can’t get rid of, and am not sure if I would get rid of if I had the chance.” She shook her head before Srg. Donovan led us to her car and we all headed to the hospital. 


	3. 4 August 2011 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Holly interact... it goes about as well as one may expect.

I suppose by this point you all know my lifestyle, and so will refrain from once again apologize for cutting short in the middle of this story.

Sherlock was indeed waiting for us to come out once we finished with the doctor. Ms. Jones had plenty of photographic evidence against the Dursleys, between the scars on her back, and the obvious years of malnutrition, combined with the photos the police in Surrey had gotten of Holly’s cupboard. I was allowed to stay because Holly still was not letting go of me but was asked not to post more than I had briefly assessed for myself. We also discovered while attempting to find any records of her under either name that she had not been to a hospital since her one-year checkup during which her parents had apparently insisted that she was female.

As strange as all that information was, Sherlock did not wait to hear any of it, instead he marched up to us looked down his nose at Holly and asked, “Did you see someone murdered?”

“Sometimes I dream that I saw Mummy murdered, but Aunt and Uncle said she and Daddy died because Daddy was a worthless drunk.” She told him, much less afraid of him then most children might be, and I would like to pride myself on that being because I had told her enough silly stories about Sherlock, that she could not take his imperial ways seriously.

Sherlock’s head tilted, “What is your earliest memory?”

“Big green eyes, like mine, and Mummy’s smile. Then Daddy was holding us both. I think there was a lot of that, Daddy holding us both. There was also dancing… But Aunt and Uncle always said I was too young to remember anything.”

“Fascinating Ms. Potter.” He brushed her fringe away from her forehead and nodded, pulling out his phone. “She’ll be staying with us for at least the night, possibly longer. Mycroft is on it.”

“Sherlock, you hate kids.” I quietly reminded him.

“But you don’t and weren’t you looking into fostering with the intent to adopt before the war?” He asked while texting, likely with his brother.

“First, how the he—” I stopped myself, looking down at where Holly was staring up at me with big sad eyes as she clung to my coat sleeve. “Blazes… blazes did you know that, second I was removed from that list after returning until I could get my Psychologist to sign off on my ability to be a good parent. Third our home would not be considered safe by child services. Fourth, I don’t trust you around any child for that long. And fifth—”

Sherlock cut me off here which was actually a good thing as I was losing steam. “Do you want to keep the child? You seem attached.”

I met Holly’s eyes again, and I knew that even if Sherlock couldn’t understand how or why I felt the way I did, he knew. “I would love to keep her, but my priority is that she is safe.”

“Mycroft’s people are making sure the apartment is safe, and I will be moving my experiments down to the basement. He’s also gotten us a gun safe for our pistols so that Holly won’t have access to them. Also, I’m not that bad with children nor do I hate them. I simply have less tolerance for the silly ones. Unfortunately, Ms. Potter has likely seen too much to be so silly.” And yes I did stare at him in shock going back over his words in my head as you are likely re-reading them on your screen.

Before I collected myself, Ms. Jones came back from a phone call, looking rather disgruntled. “Apparently Dr. Watson, you have temporary guardianship of Ms. Potter.” She sighed and removed her frameless glasses to pinch her nose. “I’m not sure I want to know how, but at least we know she will be respected for who she is, unfortunately, most people are not so sympathetic or understanding.”

Sherlock, naturally was not paying attention to the conversation at hand, likely finding it boring and was rummaging in the sack from the café. “Those are for Holly.” I informed him, not bothering to turn around.

“I know.” He huffed. “She’s hungry.”

“Using your powers for good, instead of scaring the wits out of someone for once, huh?” I joked, and Holly laughed, understanding the joke after so many stories. Many of which I had used to distract her while she was getting several shots to catch up on the missed years of shots.

“Either way.” Was all he said before handing her the fruit and cheese snack pack. “We should get lunch within the hour. Then we will need small person clothes, and thing for you to do, yes?” He addressed Holly directly still on her level, and she nodded in return. “Good. Just so you both know, she’s already been enrolled in the elementary school closest to us. Amazing the things Mycroft can do when given a bit of motivation.”

I simply shook my head and prayed that all this helpfulness would not disappear when the current case was over. “Well, I believe we should be done here then. Did you get what you needed from Molly?”

“Indeed. The game is on, and Mrs. Hudson will make a wonderful babysitter.”

“We are not using Mrs. Hudson as a Nanny.” I told him, taking Holly’s hand in mine, and continuing to the door.

“I didn’t say Nanny.”

“Well, as she constantly reminds us, she’s our landlady, not our housekeeper. You enjoy bluring those kinds of lines.”

“Holly will be like the granddaughter she never had. She’ll love it.” Sherlock dismissed while hailing a cab.

“We will not be asking to much of her, and we will be more careful on cases. It’s more important we get home now.”

Sherlock finally looked back at the two of us as a cab pulled up. “I know.” He then ushered us into the cab and asked for the nearest store selling little person clothes.

“He means children’s clothes.” I said glaring at Sherlock.

“What?”

“It’s a social graces thing.” I told him.

“Then you know that I either don’t understand or don’t care.” Sherlock huffed before directing his attention to Holly and showed her something on his phone. “Explain.”

“That’s a picture of my last report card.” She stated the obvious.

“I knew that, but if you have such a spectacular memory, how are you going to explain the grades.” He told her raising the level of snobbery in the cab.

“I don’t test well.” She stated making aggressive eye contact.

“Liar. I don’t like liars. Tell the truth.” Sherlock raised his eyebrow.

“I was telling the truth. You have the evidence right there.” She snarked back at him.

He evaluated her for several minutes, and after paying the cabbie, and herding us out of the car, Sherlock asked, “Was it intentional?”

Holly backed down at his almost angry tone, and began clinging to me once more, rather than just being close. I took over the conversation at that point. “Sherlock, enough. She does not have to be a super genius like you and your brother, and I’m sure you already have your answer. Forcing it out of her is simply cruel at this point.” I forced him to meet my eyes. “And for that, you will be carrying the shopping, yes?”

Sherlock nodded, and we entered the store, where he stood back and sulked. Once we had about a weeks’ worth of clothes and a couple of pajama sets, as well as some darling hair accessories, that I will likely wind up learning how to put in her hair. We also got a stuffed black puppy for her, because she kept looking at it. Sherlock had noticed that, and in a rare act of humanity, placed it on the counter at the last minute. He then let her carry it while we went for lunch at a small curry shop nearby.

Personally I was worried once more about injuring the poor child’s mouth, however, after trying the mildest curry they had that darling girl proceeded to ask if I actually thought this was spicy. She was thoroughly unamused at the weakness of both Sherlock and I’s taste palates, and announced that she would be ordering the spiciest thing on the menu next time. Which horrified me. She at one point even stated, “I had spicier things as a baby.”

Sherlock managed to behave himself through out lunch, and did not rush Holly, even though ‘the game was a foot’ and normally, trivial things like food and sleep would be considered inconsequential. We headed back to the flat after lunch and helped Mycroft’s men with the last of the moving and renovations. Sherlock finally got tired of all the ‘plebeians’ and went of to the kitchen and made a surprisingly good dinner, after which I had Holly brush her teeth and get in bed. It was fairly early, however, she was yawning and had had a long day. Really we all had, and I washed the dishes before checking on Holly then heading to bed myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... again, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post, though I am enjoying daily posts. (Yesterday my computer dies on me) Any way, let me know what you think! (Also, I am monitoring comments, mostly because I know what winds up happening on fics like these where the author doesn't monitor from the beginning)
> 
> Finally, I'm considering making James of Middle Eastern/ Indian decent, and have Harry as passing for white. Opinions? I personally am white, so I don't want to get to far into talking about something I don't know about, but I also hate everyone being pasty white... Let me know what you think!


	4. 5 August 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HA! I got a whole day into one chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Just so y'all know this is not beta'd and Sometimes thinking about Holly as Holly instead of Harry is hard, if I slip up, please just let me know and I'll fix it. (I think I'm getting better... you would not have wanted to see my first draft of the first chapter. Horrendous)

I awoke the next morning with a warm body next to mine. Which slightly worried me, because I live with Sherlock Holmes and the last time I woke up next to something warm, and definitely did not go to bed with someone, it was an experiment, and your mind can fill in the rest of the details, because I’ve already said too much. I gradually opened my eyes and saw a mop of black curls (because after a wash Holly’s hair was much closer to wild curls than a bad attempt at a birds’ nest). I sighed in relief and slowly moved off the bed, trying my best to not wake her. Naturally, I will never be as graceful as I need to be and Holly bolted upright when she felt the bed move an inch.

“Hush, go back to sleep, it’s still early.” I whispered brushing back her hair.

“Where am I?” I had to strain to hear her.

“Yesterday Sherlock and I found you I’m John Watson. I’m a doctor who worked in Afghanistan before returning to England and living with Sherlock. Srg. Donovan was also there. You had been hiding in a bush when Sherlock scared you. Now Sherlock and I have custody of you.” As I spoke she relaxed and began nodding.

“I’ll go make breakfast. It will be ready soon.” She told me crawling to the end of my bed before sliding off.

I got up myself, and rushed her picking her up before she reached the door. “Not so fast Holly-Berry, You don’t need to cook, remember? If you are still tired you can go back to bed, or if not, I’m sure there’s something on the Telly.”

She bit her lip as she thought before stating, “Telly.” I glanced back at my alarm clock before leaving the room. It was eight thirty, which for what time we had gone to bed the night before was pretty good. The only question was how Holly got into my room. I doubted she would have remembered where she was enough to search me out in the night, and even then, I doubt she would have disturbed me given what I know of her past. Sherlock, naturally, was up and it was likely he hadn’t slept, and was texting someone, with several papers strewn about.

“Holly will be watching the Telly while I make breakfast, do you want anything?” I asked him, settling Holly on the couch, turning on the Telly to a children’s channel and heading into the kitchen

“Coffee.” Was the only response I received.

“I’ll start the machine. Could you come in here for a moment?”

Sherlock groaned and slouched before coming to the kitchen and straightening his posture back out (I swear he can’t slouch for more than ten seconds, and any time he does is just him being dramatic). “I’m trying to solve this case from home since we likely won’t be going into the field as much anymore.”

“Good for you.” I said cracking several eggs into a bowl and beginning to whisk them. “Did you sleep last night?”

“I just told you I’m trying to solve this case from home.” He replied giving me _that_ look. The one that says he questions why he puts up with me.

I washed my hands again and measured out the water and coffee grounds for the machine before beginning to whisk the eggs. “Good. Did you see Holly get up in the night?”

“She never woke up.”

I added milk to the eggs and beat them just a bit to mix in the milk before setting that aside, and pulling out an onion, bell peppers, mushrooms, and some cheese. “Then how did she wind up in my room?”

“She started whimpering, so I moved her into your room.” I began to feel hope once more for Sherlocks ability to empathize and be a decent human when he added. “It was not conducive to thinking.”

It was my turn to groan. “You could have left it at the first sentence you know, and I wouldn’t have questioned your motives.”

“Yes, but even with you I have a reputation to uphold, which is beside the fact that what I said was true.” He pulled his phone back out. “Let me know when the coffee is ready.

“Naturally your majesty.” I called after him as he went to sit in his chair.

I went back to preparing omelets for Holly and myself and popped some bread in the toaster to get a few extra carbs into the tiny girl. As I worked, I heard Sherlock say, “You need a chair.”

“Me?”

“Yes Holly. John and I each have our own chairs. You need a chair.”

They began to discuss the various merits of a good chair, which included Holly trying out both Sherlock and I’s chairs like Goldilocks and some whispered conspiracy that probably involved stealing my chair. “We can get Holly her own chair, but I’m keeping mine.” I called.

“Spoilsport.” Sherlock called back.

“Will that be on todays list of things to do and get?”

“Yes, but Mycroft is demanding that we meet him here at noon.” Sherlock stated.

I leaned into the living room. “And you aren’t trying to avoid him?”

“Unfortunately, this is important, and he will be bringing someone to test Holly’s intelligence levels.” Sherlock sighed. “It wouldn’t do to have him kidnap Holly just to get what he wants.”

“Who wants to kidnap me?” Holly asked.

“My brother, but that’s only if we don’t give him what he wants.”

“Should we be bargaining with a kidnapper?” She asked, actually making Sherlock laugh.

“Normally no, but Mycroft would give you back once your tests were done.”

I rolled my eyes as I began to fold the omelets. “So, we have a couple hours to find Holly her very own chair and pick out some things to make her room hers.”

“Like what?” Sherlock asked, and perhaps he really didn’t understand how the various books, spare blankets and random baubles in his room make it ‘his’ as opposed to a hotel room.

“Spare blankets, age appropriate books, perhaps some picture frames we can fill over time, more toys, and games.” I waved my spatula at Sherlock, “And no, Risk is not age appropriate. If, _if_ Sherlock, she tests as having the correct mental age for the game then we can discuss it.”

“Worried you’ll lose to both of us instead of just me?” He teased.

“My pride will not be affected, but I don’t want her playing a game she has no chance of winning because there are too many rules and you are the one she’s playing against.”

“Setlers or Monopoly.” Sherlock bargained.

I sighed. “Monopoly as long as you don’t cheat.”

“I would never.” Sherlock gasped, and I heard Holly giggle.

“We also need to introduce her to Mrs. Hudson.” I told him.

“We can do that after Mycroft, if any of us still have energy.” He told me and I nodded. I was hopeful that she would be understanding about how hectic everything going on.

Breakfast went quickly, and even though he did not eat, Sherlock offered to do the dishes while Holly and I got ready for the day. We brushed our teeth together, mostly so she had an example to follow. Then I washed my face and she watched me shave giggling at all the faces I made. Then I helped her choose an outfit and left her to put it on while I myself got dressed. Once we were all dressed and the dishes were done. We locked up and left for the mall.

At the bookstore We let her pick out whatever caught her fancy, neither Sherlock nor myself wanting to limit her reading, I could always read with her if a book was too hard. We then divided the many books (too be fair she only handed us three, but we picked up all the ones she had seemed interested in) between the three of us, giving Holly the lightest bag, and went on to the various toy and game stores to find baubles and room fillers that she would like. At one point she started withdrawing, and not looking at or picking up as many things, so I began giving her options. Pink giraffe or blue dragon? Blue dragon. Hungry Hungry Hippos or Shoots and Ladders? Shoots and ladders. Puppy calendar or kitten? She pointed to one with different baby animals for each month. Wall art with fairies, castles, or flowers? Her nose wrinkled and she pointed towards a poster of the blue ocean. By the time we needed to head home, we had gotten her a small snack from the food court, which was not healthy, and I was planning out lunch.

We walked into the flat and there was Mycroft standing with a sad old man in a purple and pink pinstriped suit, and a beard that truly belonged in the backwoods of America.

“Holly, the tester is in your room, Watson, you cannot post about the following conversation.”

Needless to say, the conversation was so completely exhausting that we did not visit Mrs. Hudson, though we will be visiting Mrs. and Mr. Holmes over the weekend as she is determined to treat Holly as a granddaughter, even if she is technically my charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cutting off the magic discussion, but I'm treating this like John's blog that *muggles* read... so... yeah. Maybe I can do a bonus chapter eventually...


	5. 6 August 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Hudson and Holly's chair!

The next morning I again awoke with a little visitor tucked into my side. I managed to not wake Holly as I rose, and went to find Sherlock. He once again was awake, this time with a cold cup of expresso in his hand. I’m still not sure who let him get the expresso machine, but it was here when I began living her and I have not yet managed to give it the boot. “Thank you for moving her into my room again.” I said as I went to put the kettle on for a proper morning drink.

“Crying is annoying.”

I sighed, hanging my head over the stovetop. “Sherlock, I swear if you say that in front of Holly I will murder you.”

“Should I simply not comment when children are irksome?” He asked, and while I knew he was being sarcastic I took him seriously.

“Run it by me quietly, and I’ll deal with it.” I told him, which was gracious on my part as the easiest and least messy option would be to tell him no… though that might have him making twice the rude and cruel comments… “Do you want breakfast?” I offered.

“What are we having?” Sherlock asked.

“What would you like?” I asked willing to go with what he said if he was legitimately hungry.

“Pancakes and fruit.” He said.

“Only because you are eating.” I told him. “If you give this bad not eating habit to Holly…” I trailed of grabbing the flour, sugar, milk, eggs, and salt.

“That’s why I’ve been eating more.” He admitted quietly. “I know she already has food security problems, and she doesn’t need to get more from me.”

I paused in my mixing. “That’s quite noble of you.”

“You wanted to say mature.” He glared at me.

I laughed and went back to my mixture. “Can you blame me?”

He shrugged and we went back to our cooking while waiting for Holly to wake.

I was just flipping the last pancake when Holly shuffled in, her hair wild and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Hello sleepyhead. Are you hungry?” I asked smiling at her.

She nodded and slipped into her seat at the kitchen table. “Good we have pancakes, eggs, and fruit for breakfast.” I knew Sherlock wouldn’t eat the eggs, but one can only ask for so much of that man at one time.

We ate breakfast, Holy even had seconds of the pancakes and syrup drenched fruit, and got ready for the day before going down to introduce Mrs. Hudson and Holly to each other. We knocked on her door and she opened it quickly. “Well it’s about time the three of you came and visited me! Come in stop dawdling by the door. Come in!” She flapped a tea towel at us and ushered us into her living room, then bustled about getting tea and biscuits. She handed the box to Holl first with a wink then said. “I’m Mrs. Hudson dear if you need anything just ask me. These two can barely take care of themselves, so you just come down here whenever you like, and if you don’t come by at least once a week I’ll come get you myself.”

Holly giggled, “You’re like Mrs. Fig but without the cats.”

“She’s much more observant than Mrs. Fig.” Sherlock muttered and Holly looked up at him.

“What does that mean?” She nibbled on her biscuit.

“It means that if you are being mistreated Mrs. Hudson will know and will hand us over to the police. Nothing scares her.” I told Holly who smiled and took a bigger bite of her ginger snap.

“Don’t worry, dearie. I’ll show you how to keep these boys in line.” She said with a wink. “Now you’ll have to show me your room. It wouldn’t do for Sherlock to take it over and make it into his lab.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Sherlock gasped.

“You tried to do that with my room, and that was when you were not experimenting with my sleeping habits.” I remined him.

“Excuse me, I wouldn’t do that to Holly. She’s special.” At the word special Sherlock pattered her head while scowling slightly and a click went off as he did so. I laughed as Mrs. Hudson put down her phone.

“You three will need family photos, and that seemed like a good place to start.” She told Sherlock’s horrified expression with a smile.

And that was how we spent the morning. Mrs. Hudson warning Holly of Sherlock and I’s bad habits and her sneaking pictures of us. Eventually I showed her how to put her phone’s camera on silent so Sherlock wouldn’t know to glare at her. After lunch we stopped at a drug store, so I could download the pictures Mrs. Hudson had sent me to print and place in frames. We then finally made our trek to find the perfect chair for Holly. We started at a furniture warehouse, however were quickly told by Holly that everything felt dead and lifeless, unlike our chairs. So, we began searching through Small antique shops and the larger antique malls. She had very nearly worn both Sherlock and I out, and had gone through three of the snacks I had packed for her when we entered the last shop on our list and she froze.

“What’s wro—” She darted forwards and clambered into a squat arm-less chair that had a blue floral upholstery and was fading in some spots*.

She wiggled back into it and stated happily, “This one.” While she was seated so far back into the chair her legs stuck straight our and she smiled.

“Fantastic! Now its official, you are a part of our team.” Sherlock announced, lifting her off the seat to the relief of the store’s owner.

I took her from Sherlock while he went to pay, and I began to arrange for it to be delivered to Baker Street. We had a celebratory dinner at a Pizza parlor near by (I made sure both Sherlock and Holly ate salad before they touched the pizza. In all it was a successful day and when I tucked Holly into her bed after a bath and finger combing her wet curls, she fell asleep with a smile to Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. I kissed her forehead and saw Sherlock heading towards his room.

“Not working on the case tonight?” I whispered.

He yawned and stated, “I solved it yesterday morning. Last night I was just making sure they got the guy.”

“Good to hear. Have a goodnight.”

“Goodnight John.” He replied with a wave. Shortly the house was silent and we were all asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * It would look something like this: https://decorinteriorsus.com/blog/resources/style-glossary/#Regal  
> but blue


	6. 6-7 August 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up the case of the park killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've resorted to using Google Docs, since Word is being a b**** don't hate me for it;)

I was woken in the middle of the night due to general dreams and bodily urges. After I had finished in the loo, I went to get myself a glass of water. On my walk to the kitchen I heard quiet moans and cries coming from Holly’s room. I slipped through the cracked door and saw just why Sherlock had moved her into my bed the previous two nights. I stroked her hair and murmured, “It’s all right sweetheart you’re safe. I’ve got you.” My hand drifted down to her back and I began rubbing circles into her back. 

Gradually, she settled and opened her eyes. “John?”

“Hello Holly-Berry, were you having a nightmare?” I asked. She nodded, and I pulled her into my arms. “Do you want to sleep in my bed again?” 

“Can I?” She whispered, nuzzling into my neck, and likely about to fall asleep again. 

“Of course. You can always come snuggle with me.” I took her more securely in my arms and stood up. “I can even start leaving my door open for you.”

“Okay.” She yawned as we reached my room. I sat down on my bed, and slipped off my slippers before laying us both down and curling around my daughter’s body.

* * *

We were woken by the smell of breakfast the next morning. “That’s unusual. Mrs. Hudson might bring tea up occasionally, but she doesn’t usually make us breakfast.” I muttered to Hollywho giggled sleepily and reached out for me to pick her up. I smiled and swung her up into my arms, liking the fact that she had already gained some weight. Enough to be noticeable, but not worrying. 

We’d been told by the man Mycroft had brought over (a man by the name of Dumbledore who had been Holly’s case manager before the events at the park and has now been denied all access from her due to his negligence) that Holly is seven. I am certainly not a pediatrician, however, even I know that she is quite small for her age, and not in an ‘I come from a family of short people’ way.

We entered the kitchen to find  _ Sherlock _ frying up potatoes, onions and peppers, as well as poaching a couple eggs. “Holly,” I whispered knowing Sherlock could hear me. “We need to be very careful eating this morning, who knows if this will be any good.” I winked at her.

“I heard that.” Sherlock grumbled, while keeping the veggies and his spatula moving.

“You were meant to.” I sang back. Holly laughed like an angel, and I lifted her above my head before putting her in her seat and getting out plates and utensils. 

“Why do I let you live here?” Sherlock grumbled, elbowing me softly as I passed him. 

“My name is on the lease.” I reminded him. “Besides, you like being sassed.”

“No. I like sassing. Not being sassed.” Sherlock said, almost managing to keep a straight face. 

“And that’s why you see your brother at least once a month.” I told him.

Holly continued to giggle throughout our conversation, picking up on the teasing. I finished setting the table and went to put on the kettle and pour some milk for Holly while Sherlock served everything up. 

As we began eating Sherlock said, “Lestrade has asked if Holly can do a line up to put the park killer away.”

I glared at him before addressing Holly, “Sweetheart, did you see anything happen in the park the night before we found you?” She nodded going silent. “Did you see anybody’s face? It’s okay if you didn’t.” I glanced at Sherlock, silently warning him to let me handle this. 

“Kinda? The lamps helped some, but it was hard to see.”

“Did you hear either of them say anything?” Sherlock asked, ignoring me. 

Holly slowly nodded again. “They woke me up. SHe was laughing and said. ‘No we’ll be caught.’ ‘Relax baby no one’s going to be a kids park this late at night.’ ‘Except the park killer.’” Holly continued and I watched her eyes go blank as she went into a trance. She repeated everything she had heard that night, matching pitches and tones perfectly. It was a haunting experience, and any doubt I had about her possibly having Holmes level intelligence flew from my mind. 

Sherlock nodded, “I’ll let Lestrade know to have each of them say something from that in the lineup.” 

I pulled Holly into my lap as she began blinking and coming to. “Are you alright, Holly-Berry?” I asked. Slowly she nodded, but she still curled closer to me, tucking her head into my chest. “Sherlock can we wait until Monday?”

“I’d rather her not have to dig this up again unless she’s with a therapist or counselor.” Sherlock stated elbows on the table, and fingers folded together. “Like ripping off a bandaid, it’s better to get it all done at once.”

I nodded at his logic. “How would you like to see Srg. Donovan again?” I asked Holly.

“She’s okay.” Holly stated into my night shirt. 

“Well, I suppose we had better get ready to see her. Why don’t you go brush your teeth while I take care of the dishes, hm?” She nodded, and slipped from my lap. Sherlock followed her to the bathroom, helping her get the ‘perfect’ amount of toothpaste and monitoring her brushing. Once the dishes were done, I brushed my own teeth and quickly got dressed, and checked on Holly, who was rearing a blue dress with Lilies appliqued on it. “Well don’t you look lovely?” I asked bending to offer her my arm. She twirled before accepting my arm, and we met Sherlock waiting for us at the top of the stairs. 

The trip to the station went about as well as expected, and Holly confirmed the suspect. While we were there, Sherlock and I received emails about Holly’s test results, and Sherlock forwarded Holly’s scores for ear memory and pitch matching to Lestrade as evidence as to why Holly could identify the killer through what she had heard. 

After we headed home to pack for a weekend with Mummy Holmes. Sherlock got Holly out of the funk she had fallen into from hearing the killer again by telling her about her new ‘Grandmummy’, and how she had handled both Sherlock and Mycroft when they were little. I tried to ignore how Mycroft was constantly portrayed as a villain, but as the stories grew more ridiculous I couldn’t keep myself from laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I love all comments!


	7. 8 August 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to the Holmes Family!

Those of us who had slept rose early the next morning to catch a train out to the country.The night before I had put together a lunch box for Holly with yogurt, granola, and fruit for her breakfast, as well as a couple snacks for the train. I picked up the water bottle we had gotten for Holly, it had a connected strap so she could sling it over her shoulder and not lose it. Since everything else was ready, it was just a matter of helping a groggy Holly into today’s green sundress (it matched her eyes while not being too fancy… I think… I need to learn more about women’s fashion…). She looked perfectly adorable, and we were quickly ready to go. I carried Holly, and Sherlock carried our bags. It was a short taxi ride later that we arrived at the station, stowed our bags, and took our seats. Holly fell back asleep on my chest once we were settled and I hushed her as the train whistled and started off promptly at 6am. 

I pulled out a medical journal to read around my sleepy baby monkey, and Sherlock sent a message before putting away his phone and pulling out a book that might have been in Latin. I rolled my eyes. Whatever could keep him occupied during the next couple hours. I had just started a new article on a new treatment for cancer that had just made it to human trials. When my phone began ringing. “Sherlock.” I whispered. “Help me answer my phone will you?”

“Why?” He asked not looking up.

“I’m not waking up Holly.” I replied, getting him to look up at me and nod. He snuck his hand between the armrest and my side, wiggling it into my pocket to grab the phone and slip it out. “Thanks, I-”

“Hello?” Sherlock answered my phone for me. “Oh hello Harry.” I glared at him, not snatching for my phone simply because I had a  _ child _ asleep on my chest. “Yes, he’s right here.” My eyes narrowed at him. “No, his hands are full right now. Did he tell you we got accepted for fostering a child?” 

“Sherlock!” I continued to whisper. 

He put his hand over the mic and whispered back “I’m on the phone.” He went back to talking to my sister. “It is, isn't it? Her name is Holly.” His brow furrowed. “No… what gave you that impression?” He began to blink, “Oh, well I thought…” My sister was laughing loudly enough for me to hear, and I finally got worried. “He doesn’t fit what I’ve observed.... Yes, I know people don’t all fit in my perfect little boxes.” Sherlock huffed. “Well, I guess we’ll have something to talk about while mummy spoils Holly.” He grinned at whatever my sister said. “Yes, we’ll have to get around to your place to introduce you.” Sherlock laughed, “Well, You will have to be the cool uncle as well, because Mycroft certainly won’t be.” There was more laughter, “Well, I suppose I’ll talk to you latter, it was good catching up Harry.” He was smiling politely, “Yes, goodbye.” He turned to me, slipped my phone back into my pocket and finally said, “Your sister says hello.”

“And just what else did the traitor say?” I asked.

“She is hardly a traitor, that position is solidly reserved for Mycroft.” He replied pulling out his book again. 

“What did she tell you?” I demanded doing my best to turn to him while not jostling Holly. 

“Holly will likely wake up soon. We can talk when she’s distracted with my parents.” Sherlock dismissed

I glared at my folded journal taking a deep breath. As I was about to continue to pester Sherlock, Holly nuzzled further into my chest, and I forced myself to relent for now. I went back to my article. Ten minutes later Holly began to stir, and I whispered, “Are you hungry sweetheart?”

I got a nod and a yawn in return and I slipped her off my lap and onto her own seat so I could grab her lunch box and handed her her yogurt, granola and a spoon. After dumping her granola into her yogurt cup, and handing me the ziplock back she tucked in occasionally pausing to wipe the sleep out of her eyes or to yawn. Once she was finished I traded her dirty dishes for a baggy of apple slices. As I was down with our travel bag and Holly’s lunch box Sherlock Handed me his book, apparently finished. I put it away and got another he’d brought with him, noticing it was one of the ones the odd Mr. Dumbledore had suggested to him. “Was that last one any good?” I asked.

“Not particularly useful, also fairly few actual facts were listed.” 

I glanced at him. “If you are looking for facts, I can always share my medical journals.”

“But then you wouldn’t feel useful.” Sherlock told me.

“Do you need me to be useful?” I asked, making him pause and think.

“Doesn’t everyone? That’s why those at the station don’t like me, they don’t feel useful when I’m around.” Sherlock told me. 

“Yes and no. Also, I’m not sure you could find someone else to be your sounding board, so I should be good.” I smiled at him, and, after blinking a few times, he smiled back.

I then put away my journal as Holly was finished with her apple, gave her some hand sanitizer for her hands, and pulled out one of the books we’d gotten for her. “Do you want me to read to you or can you do it yourself?” I asked her. 

“I’ll read to you.” She said and crawled back into my lap and taking The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland out of my hands. “Alice was be-begin-ning, beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do…” I followed along as she read. She would occasionally stumble over a word that was particularly long, but would never stumble over the same word twice. Occasionally a small child running up and down the aisle of our car would climb into Holly’s seat and listen in to the story before growing restless and running off once more, to his mother’s dismay. They got off at the stop before ours, and the mother thanked us for not actively shooing him off, and for our general patience. I smiled, slapped my hand over Sherlock’s mouth and said, “It was no problem ma’am. Have a good day.”

“Thank you.” She turned from us. “Henry!” She called taking two quick steps and scooping up the little boy. He waved to us, and Holly laughed and waved back at the possibly three year old. Holly went on reading. It was half an hour later that we pulled up to our station and gathered all our things. I had taken over the last ten minutes of reading so Holly could enjoy one of her snacks. We exited the train with the baggage more evenly distributed, and Sherlock immediately walked over to a man whose hair was already going white and was wearing a jumper and slacks. 

“Father.” Sherlock greeted. “You remember John? This is Holly.” Getting all the introductions out of the way before letting his father respond.

“Of course I remember John!” The jolly man laughed. “Now let me get a look at her.” He bent down as far as he could. “You will make a fine Holmes.” He stated ruffling her hair and causing her curls to frizz. “Well, let’s get going. Your mum won’t be stalled all day.” He clapped his hands together and led us to his car where he had a booster seat ready for Holly. After arriving at the small manor Violet and Siger whisked Holly away from us. Sherlock showed me down to the stream where he and Mycroft had played as children and well, that’s perhaps a conversation for another time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was actually from Lewis Carrol.  
> I found that the original works and the BBC show both don't have names for Sherlocks parents when I looked it up, so I chose my favorites of the options listed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	8. 9 August 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the first chapter of the 'What's not blogged' fic before reading this, or some developments won't make sense!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously go read that first.

The next morning we men were left to our own devices at the house as Violet took Holly into the nearby village for ‘girl time and shopping’. Sherlock continued to show me about where he had spent half of his childhood (apparently the manor he had been born in burned down when he was still young). Siger was working on a book, so we had most of the house and lands to ourselves. Eventually, when I got hungry, we got a blanket, some water bottles and a couple sandwiches and laid out on the lawn to eat lunch. Sherlock and I had both brought our reading material out and relaxed in the shade of one of the old oaks. 

By the time the ladies returned from their shopping trip I had Sherlock's head in my lap attempting to keep him calm, even though he was reading something that kept frustrating him. He was so absorbed in his reading and frustrations that he didn’t notice Holly running towards us until she landed on his stomach. I chuckled at his groaning and he glared at me while placing an awkward hand on Holly’s head. 

“That wasn’t funny.” He grumbled.

“Oh now Sherlock you know you would be laughing if the same thing happened to your sister.” Violet chastised him.

“Yes Mummy.” Sherlock muttered. 

“How was shopping?” I asked Holly, reaching around Sherlock to finger comb her hair. 

“Grandmummy and I had lots of fun!” She squealed. “She picks out the best clothes!”

“Better than me?” I acted as scandalized as I could and received a serious nod in return. “Well, I suppose I can’t be good at everything.”

“Don’t worry” she whispered, crawling up to me over Sherlock kicking him in the kidneys. “You’re my favorite.” Her mouth was on my ear, but Sherlock still heard. 

“Why him?” He finally sat up. “I’m clearly superior.”

Holly just shook her head, before standing up. “I’m going to go help Grandmum make a tart.”

She then ran off. Violet followed her, sparing us a single wave. “Do you think your mum knows?” I asked Sherlock.

“No. She and father are completely oblivious.” Sherlock told me.

“You were literally laying on me, Sherlock.”

Sherlock just shook his head and laid back down. “I still can’t believe that Dumbledore fellow.” He muttered. 

“Why not?” I asked, going back to my journal.

“From what I’m reading he’s put all his eggs in a self fulfilling ridiculousness, told to him by a woman whom, while infamous in her field, is infamous for being a fraud, and whose predictions have never come to fruition.” He told me before sighing. “I think there’s something else going on and either Mycroft doesn’t want us to know, or that Dumble-fellow is better at keeping secrets than I thought.”

“Maybe we should go to the hospital, but not the doctor he suggested. Just to make sure nothing is being hidden or worse.” I told him. 

He hummed in agreement, “We should also try to find her parent’s will.”

“You think…”

“I’ve read enough to know they were smart for plebeians.” Sherlock told me. 

“So Sherlock, are you taking the case?” I teased. 

He sat up just to shove me and laid back down saying, “Of course I am. There hasn’t been a case this interesting in ages.”

“I’m glad Holly’s predicament amuses you.” I told him, readjusting and going back to my reading. 

“Have you applied for any jobs yet?” He asked me. 

I nodded, “There’s an opening at the clinique up the street. I’m sorry but Holly needs more stability than what we have running after bad guys.”

“No more running.” Sherlock sighed, somehow putting even more weight on my legs wich her starting to tingle and fall asleep. 

“Only on special occasions.” I compromised, smirking at the smile that lit up his face. 

Eventually the shadows shifted enough to leave us in the sun, which for two extremely pale men, meant that we went inside. It smelled like someone had filed an Abercrombie and Finch scent machine with the smell of baking bread and sprayed it over every surface in the home. “Please tell me your mother taught you to bake.” I whispered to Sherlock.

“The strange thing is, she can’t.” Sherlock replied, getting into his ‘hunting for criminals’ stance.

I frowned, “Holly mentioned that she was made to cook.” 

“Well, let’s go solve this mystery.” Sherlock said leading the way to the kitchen. He walked carefully along the wall and peeked his head in as I strode past him. Violet and Holly were wearing matching aprons, though Violet’s was covered in flour. Holly had a smear of filling on her cheek and was smiling as she reached for oven mitts. 

“Oh no dearie,” Violet stopped her, snatching the mitts. “I already told you you shouldn’t be touching the oven. You are much too young.”

“Grandmummy, I’m seven.” Holly stated indignantly, stomping her foot. “Besides, Aunt Petunia had me get things from the oven all the time.”

“We’ve talked about this Holly.” I said coming into the room. “Just because your aunt and uncle told you to do something, or that the world works in a certain way doesn’t make it true.”

“Yes sir.” She mumbled looking down, shrinking into herself.

“You are not in trouble, Holly. I just want to make sure you know that there will be a lot to learn going forward. Life with Sherlock and I will be very different, and if you like to bake then I’m sure Mrs. Hudson will love teaching all of her biscuit recipes.” I smiled and stroked her hair. It had grown several inches over the past several days and was slightly more tame now that it could weigh itself down. “Now let’s have a hug while Grandmummy gets the tart out of the oven.” She tackled me and Violet slipped the tart out of the oven. When Holly let go of me Sherlock snickered from the doorway. 

“You’ve got something” He gestured to my jumper. 

“And that’s funny is it?” I asked pinching some flour from the open container on the counter. I walked over to him. “I guess we should match.” I flung my flour at him as he ran out of the kitchen. I followed him laughing and Violet yelled something about not breaking anything. 

In all it was a good day relaxed and peaceful in away that Sherlock and I haven’t gotten in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated! (Also I try my best with spelling, but sometimes synonyms wreck my life, just let me know if I screw something up)


	9. 10 August 2011

I woke the next morning wrapped around Holly’s warm little body and decided to snuggle closer until she woke up. Our train wouldn’t leave until noon, so we had some time to relax, and for Grandmummy to get in a bit of last minute spoiling. As it was we were heading home with three or four times as much clothing as we had left with. Holly sighed in her sleep and nuzzled into my chest as my door opened and Sherlock looked in. “May I help you?” I whispered.

“You’re not up. You’re awake but not up. Why?” Sherlock said in his normal voice, meaning I had to settle Holly before responding. 

“Holly’s asleep. I don’t want to wake her if she had another bad night.” 

“I put her with you before she woke.” He at least lowered his voice a bit.

“That’s still not a good sleep.” I reminded him.“You’re no fun anymore.” Sherlock whispered sticking out his tongue at me before leaving. The mystery that is the refined and dignified Sherlock Holmes.

Eventually Holly’s toes flexed and she began shifting in her sleep. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head and said, “Good morning, Holly Berry. How are you feeling?”

“Good morning, John.” She then yawned in my face. “Do I have to call you John?” 

“What would you like to call me?” I asked, not quite daring to hope that I might know where she was headed with this.

She hummed, “Can I call you Daddy, or just Dad? You act like a Daddy.”

“Of course, my little Holly Berry.” I hugged her close and kissed her hair again. “Nothing could make me happier.”

We cuddled a few minutes more before I nudged her, “Are you ready for breakfast?” She smiled and nodded her head. “Let’s go see what Grandmummy and Grandfather have cooked up.” 

“Yay!” She squealed, wiggling out of my arms and squirming to the edge of the bed before running off. Personally I got up more slowly and put on my dressing gown before following her out to breakfast. When I joined everyone else, Holly smiled at me from around her muffin before using her free hand to offer me one. 

“Thank you, Sweetheart.” I took the muffin from her and dropped another kiss on her head as I passed behind her to sit by her. “Don’t forget to eat some fruit and an egg.” 

“Grandfather is making me an egg.” She informed me. 

“Well, what do you need me for?” I teased.

She leaned out of her chair to wrap her arms as far around me as she could and mumbled, “Everything.” Likely getting muffin crumbs on my dressing robe.

“Good to hear I’m not out of a job.” I replied and she sat up to continue with her muffin as if nothing had happened. I put a bit of butter on mine, and poured myself a cup of tea adding a splash of milk. Siger, as stated by Holly was at the stove and Violet seemed to be having a silent argument with Sherlock which involved her glaring at him and him pointedly ignoring her. Figuring it was family business, I left them to it and made sure Holly didn’t eat too many of the muffins before she had even had an egg. 

Violet finally broke, “Honestly, Sherlock school doesn’t even start until September. You three can stay.” 

“Mummy, we need to introduce Holly to John’s family.” Sherlock whined (and here I thought he saved that tone for me).

“You are here now Sherlock, and have plenty of time to see everyone.” She reasoned. 

“She has a point Sherlock.” I interrupted. “My sister will probably want more time to have everything she needs to spoil Holly.” Then I sighed. “I should probably call her once we’ve decided on a more permanent leave date.”

Sherlock just kept looking at me like a puppy that had been kicked by its owner while Violet beamed at me. “I knew I liked you for a reason.” She then reached across the table to pink my cheek briefly. Thankfully, she did not pinch hard and it actually felt like an endearment. 

“I do my best to please.” I smiled at her. “How about we leave next Monday and then we will have a few days before going to see my sister and several more before school starts.”

“That sounds perfect.” Violet grinned at me, before looking over my head where I assumed Siger was giving her a look as he served Holly her scrambled eggs. Violet sighed, “And I promise I won’t try to convince you to stay longer next Monday when it’s time for you to leave again.”

Siger put his pan in the sink and walked around the table to give Violet a brief kiss. “I need to work on my book again this morning, but would you three like to join me in the garden this afternoon.”

“I can take care of your garden!” Holly immediately offered. 

Siger walked back around the table to her and knelt by her chair. “You don’t need to take care of my garden, and it’s simply more fun to do things together. Gardening like cooking is one of those things that’s more fun if you do it because you love it and with people you love.” He then winked at her “Join me this afternoon.”

Holly nodded. It was hard to watch her take in what he’d said, and thank goodness Siger is better with children than Sherlock. She was still adjusting, and I was surprised at how quickly she was adjusting. As I watched her think, I figured it couldn’t hurt to get some books on child psychology, and possibly subscribe to a journal or two. 

We had a lovely day, Violet began teaching Holly to knit, and the garden was lovely in the early afternoon as a crisp breeze flew over the hilltops. We did still slather Holly in sunscreen. She had never used the product before coming to us, and while tan, I was not going to further risk skin cancer. It was a lovely day followed by a lovely week where we all enjoyed a bit of vacation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments!! I love seeing what you all think!!!


	10. 17 August 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Baker Street!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are headed for time skips. Why? I'm not a mystery novelist, that's why.

The goodbys after our week long vacation were quite tearful specifically from Violet until Siger nudged her and she said, “Oh hush I’m only exaggerating a little.”

With that Holly laughed through the few tears she had shed and gave her grandparents one last hug before the final whistle of the train. “I’ll miss you!” She called attempting to crawl out the window by our seats as we began to disembark. And with that we were off. Holly and I had finished with Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland and had moved on to Through the Looking Glass. We had finally gotten the results of her tests back and Sherlock had worried that she had not done as well as she could on purpose, but we were talking about appropriate methods of approaching such a topic before I set him loose on the poor girl. Just with her reading score I could tell there was a vast difference between the score she got and her abilities and comprehension of our reading at home. (And no, I’m not just being one of ‘those’ Dads.) About halfway through our trip home Sherlock got up and walked away with a call, and I took over reading so Holly could follow along and have a snack (packed with love by Violet and made by Siger). 

When Sherlock returned to us he stopped me once I finished a chapter. “That was Lestrade. We are needed, and I already called Mrs. Hudson to see if she would mind watching Holly for a time while we are at the crime scene.”

“What do you say Holly Berry? Would you like to spend some time at Mrs. Hudson’s when we get home?” I asked, meeting Holly’s wide eyes. 

“Will you be safe?” She asked. 

“It’s only a crime scene investigation. We will not be hunting the bad guys ourselves, and they should be long gone.” I informed her also taking the opportunity to remind Sherlock of his promise. 

He nodded, rolling his eyes as he understood what I was reminding him of. “We are only going so I can advise the police and it is easier for me to notice things they would miss if I’m at the crime scene.”

“Okay.” Holly muttered. “I can spend time with Mrs. Hudson.”

“Don’t look so down.” I told her, “I’m sure that you will have so much fun with Mrs. Hudson you won’t even know we are missing, and you won’t have had enough time with her when we get back.” I gave her a smile.

“Okay.” she said again before putting a carrot in her mouth. 

Sherlock nodded to her, then turned to me. “I’ll tell you more once Holly is with Mrs. Hudson.”

“Alright Sherlock.” I then turned back to Through the Looking Glass and continued to read for Holly, allowing her to raise the armrest and clamber into my lap. 

When we arrived back in London Sherlock flagged down a cab while Holly and I gathered the new suitcase Violet got her so she could bring home plenty of her new toys. Everyone was successful with their tasks, so we bundled into the cab and headed to Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson was at the door when we got home and swept Holly into a hug asking her if she had ever played gin. 

“No gambling.” Sherlock said while passing them and running up the stairs with our bags. He must have simply thrown them on the floor inside the door because he rushed back down, patting Holly’s head and saying, “The game is on!” 

“Come here Holly.” I held out my arms and Holly hugged me quickly. “We’ll be back before you know it.” I then kissed her forehead and headed back out to where Sherlock was waiting for me. 

We climbed back into the cab SHerlock had asked to wait for us. “What’s happened now?”

Sherlock frowned, “Three murders while we were gone. All children under ten. No identification or missing person’s reports.”

“I’m guessing they called you because Donovan insists you are heartless?” I asked, and Sherlock gave me a curt nod. “We will help them, and their families if possible, Sherlock. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

“It’s just… different now.” Sherlock finished looking disgruntled.

“I know, one step at a time for now, and then we can ask Lestrade to not call us in for similar cases in the future.” I told him, reaching over and squeezing his hand briefly. “Just take this one step at a time for now, yes?” 

“Yes John.” SHerlock responded, and we finished the ride in silence. When we arrived at the crime scene Lestrade came out to greet us, and bring us to the body. The body had been decimated, finger pads removed, and eyes gouged. Their face was further marred by deep cuts deforming it and making facial recognition impossible. 

“Well, they certainly did not want anyone knowing who this kid was.” I stated as Sherlock got closer to the body examining the cuts, and eye sockets. “How similarly were the other bodies left?”

“Different causes of death, but otherwise the exact same.” Lestrade stated. 

Sherlock shot up. “Are the bodies still in the morgue?”

“Yes Sherlock. No one has been able to id and therefore claim the bodies.” Lestrade sighed.

“Good we’ll be headed there next.” He waved me over and turned the child’s arm towards me. “What do you make of this?” 

“And injection of some kind, likely the cause of death, as there is not enough clotting in any of the wounds for the victim to have bled out.” I said sinking back into medical mode, and attempting to dissociate from the situation. 

SHerlock nodded and quickly completed his investigation. We left for the morgue after getting the addresses where the other bodies were found. 

Molly was accommodating as ever and by the time we left her domain, Sherlock demanded tests for two poisons on the body that would be coming in, and said, “I can do this.”

We then headed home to our ecstatic little girl who hugged the life out of me before going to hug Sherlock, well at least until it became clear he had no idea what to do with her hugging him. We then settled for an early dinner and listened to Holly’s stories about learning to play gin with Mrs. Hudson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and adore all comments!!


	11. 19 August 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystery continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually wasn't really planing on going further into this mystery (because that's not my strength, and I was going to focus on Sherlock and John getting control of the Horcrux situation early), but some of you got invested, so NOW IT'S A THING! (I still don't know where it's going, though...)

The investigation had continued and we were forced to delay our trip to my sister’s until the afternoon, as another child had been found. True to his word, Sherlock was not gallivanting about the city. Instead he took Holly on walks when he grew antsy and was constantly texting Lestrade and Molly about his thoughts, theories, and random things he needed tracked down. I believe it was these walks (when I forced Sherlock to keep hold of Holly’s hand) that helped the change I began seeing in their relationship. Sherlock became less sharp. He might still occasionally snap at the random populous, but he had grown more gentle towards and around Holly. 

We arranged for Mrs. Hudson to meet us with Holly at the Station once we were finished with the new crime scene. Once again Holly was worried for us, more than I thought she should when we had never actually told her what we do. It was with many reassurances from both Sherlock and myself this time before we were both released. 

Leaving Mrs. Hudson to continue teaching our daughter gin or how to make ginger snaps (both were equally possible), we left for a park. Neither of us thought much of the park until we got there. We were at the same park as where we had met Holly. To make things stranger, almost the exact same area was marked off. We were met by Lestrade as usual, and taken to the body, hidden under the same bush we had found Holly under. I had to excuse myself after seeing that small genderless and nameless body torn up under that same bush. Sherlock looked no less sick, but continued his investigation regardless. When I was able to rejoin him after receiving bottled water from Donovan, he held up one of the arms. It had a suicide slit, and the fingers tips were once again sliced off. I considered it and asked, “Could the last one have passed for a heroin overdose?”

“We haven’t tested for street drugs yet. But the first had retmocillin in their system which is found in some prescription drugs… You think someone is finding the bodies of suicidal children and moving them?” He paused too briefly for me to respond. “But why? They wouldn’t need to get involved.”

“There’s also the matter of the lack of missing persons reports.” Sherlock nodded. “Lestrade, send me pictures of the other places bodies were found. New ones without police tape and bodies. I want to make sure Holly hasn’t been at any of the other locations.”

“Surely you don’t think the kid has some kind of psychotic stalker?” Lestrade asked.

“I would rather check and be wrong.” Sherlock said, unfortunately within Donovans’ hearing.

“Oh, so you’ve got a heart now?” She chuckled. 

I turned on her, “Can you really joke like that when just two weeks ago we found a lost child in this exact same spot?” Sherlock tapped my shoulder, and shook his head.

“Get the reports and the pictures I asked for.” He stated walking back to the street. “We’ve seen enough today, and we need to meet Holly and Mrs. Hudson at the station.”

It was a half truth, Mrs. Hudson would leave with Holly when we messaged her. “The station.” I told the cabbie. I then turned to Sherlock. “Don’t text Mrs. Hudson just yet, there’s a pub next to the station, and I need a drink after that.” Sherlock nodded to me. 

“If Holly recognizes the other locations, we may need Mycroft’s contacts to help us.” He told me, sounding worried for the first time since I’d met him. 

I nodded and switched subjects, “Did Mycroft find a Doctor at that hospital for us?”

Sherlock shook himself and nodded, “Yes. Apparently she is a distant relation of Holly’s and more closely was her godfather’s cousin.”

“The…”

“Yes.”

“And we trust her?” I asked slowly.

“She apparently was cut off from her family for not being a bigot.” Sherlock told me, clasping my hand briefly. 

“Alright. We’ll talk to her.” I said bumping our shoulders. We were silent for the rest of the ride, and Sherlock texted Mrs. Hudson as we walked into the pub. 

We both ordered a pint, and I got an order of chips as my stomach was finally settled, and I wasn’t going to drink on an empty stomach before taking charge of a child. When our drinks were placed infront of us, we both took a long drag and clanked them back down. “Holly’s going to know something is wrong.” I said.

“Then we tell her the truth.” I raised my eyebrows at him while eating a chip, and slapping his hand away from the rest of my chips. “Not the whole truth, just that this case has us worried about her and rattled us, but that everything is fine and Lestrade is on the case.” 

We finished our pints in silence and I managed to keep most of my chips from Sherlock. We were back at the station just before Holly and Mrs. Hudson drove up… In what appeared to be Mrs. Hudson’s red Firrari. “Whose car is that?” I whispered.

“Mrs. Hudson’s. She bought it after her husband went to Prison.” Sherlock told me, shrugging.

“The Husband that you…” He nodded and I just shook my head. Sherlock Holmes and the people he has surrounded himself with are a bizarre lot. 

Holly nearly escaped the car before it had stopped and ran to us for hugs immediately noticing that something was wrong and clinging more tightly to me while Sherlock gave Mrs. Hudson the barest bones, and I told Holly. “Everyone is okay. Sherlock and I just got a bit shaken up. Lestrade and his team are chasing the bad guys, and we are all safe. Yes?” She nodded her head against my shoulder, and I smiled, “But you know what? I’m feeling so much better now. Are you excited to meet your Aunt Harry?”

Finally Holly pulled away and gave me a small smile. “Yes.” 

“Sherlock! Let’s not miss the train!” And with that we were off to Harry’s leaving the murders for someone else to worry over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your thought's and comments, and I love it when you all think that I've got some kind of Plot I'm working off of... lol


	12. 19 August 2011 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's SISTER!

My sister was sober and playing it cool when we arrived. SHe gave me a hug before looking down at Holly, “Hey kid.”

“We used to have the same name.” Holly informed her.

“What changed?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow (just so you know, she practiced that move in the mirror until she nailed it). 

“Just Harry is a boy name.”

Harry smirked, “Well I guess you’ll have to call me Aunt Harry, so people aren’t confused.” (I may have told her about Sherlocks confusion over my old phone.) 

I felt Sherlock tensing next to me and said, “Calm down it was a joke.”

Holly and Harry ignored me, “Now John said I have to be a good role model while you’re around, and that there’s no smoking around you, so that leaves good old fashion trouble, you with me?”

Holly looked nervous. “What about punishments?” 

“Don’t worry, John will know who to blame, and it will all be in good fun anyways.” She winked at Holly, who looked much less sure about how exciting it would be to have an aunt. 

“It’s okay sweetheart.” I said, getting down on her level. “When Aunt Harry says ‘trouble’ like that, she just means pulling pranks. Pranks are okay as long as everyone’s laughing at the end and nobody gets hurt. Yeah?”

Slowly Holly nodded, and Harry gave her a curt nod in response. “Alright let's head to the car. Holly, walk with me, the losers can get the luggage.”

“Thanks sis, I can feel the love.” I told her keeping my voice just as dry as hers. (There’s a story to why she hasn’t greeted Sherlock, but that is for later.) 

“So kid, how old are you?” Harry asked Holly, ignoring me, and walking next to my daughter with her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. 

“I’m seven.” Holly mumbled, clearly now uncomfortable with her aunt. 

“Good age, seven. When I was seven I got Johnny over there to believe that ghosts were real and there was one living under my bed that would possess me if he upset me.” From there on the entire ride to her apartment Harry continued to tell one humiliating story about me after another. Unfortunately for her, it seemed to only make Holly more nervous. When we got to her flat and began figuring out sleeping arrangementsHolly asked if she could sleep in the guest room/ office with me. 

“Of course, Berry. Is something wrong?”

“I just want to be good.” She mumbled nuzzling into my shoulder. 

I smiled down at her. “Causing a bit of mischief every now and then isn’t going to change the fact that you are a very good girl. Never worry about that.” I stroked her hair, and she nodded. “Besides, it’s all harmless fun. Aunt Harry knows better than to get you into real trouble.” Holly nodded again and relaxed slightly into more of a cuddle instead of a cling. 

We ate dinner at the flat, giving Harry the opportunity for her first prank. She told Holly and I before hand, so that we would not fall into her prank, but Sherlock still salted his food and put far too much sugar in his evening tea. He managed to eat his first bite without giving anything away, but the tea got him to get up and calmly spit into the sink. “What the devil did you use for tea water.”

“I used what came out of the tap.” Harry said, taking a slow sip of her tea. “Why is there something wrong with yours?” She then deliberately took the salt shaker and began shaking it over her tea and letting the grains fall in. She kept eye contact with Sherlock the entire time, and added far more sugar than she would normally. In response, Sherlock took another deliberate bite of his shepherds pie.

“So Holly, this is what your aunt means by trouble. Little things like switching the salt and sugar, and pranking Sherlock.” I smiled at my sister softly. “She enjoys pranking Sherlock to see if he’ll catch on and because he barely reacts, and she wants to get a reaction out of him someday.”

“Thank you Dr. Freud for explaining my entire life to me. Now if you will please not?” Harry asked me, glaring just a little.

“It’s your fault for scarring Holly so much.” I responded. 

“How was I supposed to know?” She demanded. “You said she was adjusting fine.”

“It’s been two weeks, Harry.” I reminded her.

“Fine, but after I’m off work tomorrow, I’m taking Little Bit there,” She nodded at Holly, “out for some girl's time. We’ll meet you two and Sandy at the wharf for dinner.”

“Ma’am yes ma’am.” I saluted her.

“Knock it off, tosser.” She told me, finally getting up and grabbing her normal sugar bowl and salt shaker (yes she has two matching sugar bowls and two matching salt shakers just so she won’t have to constantly switch everything back and forth… and to trick Sherlock).

“Please don’t use such language in front of my child.” I sighed, knowing I would be fighting an uphill battle on this.

“Uncle Vernon said worse to me.” Holly offered in Harry’s defence.

I looked down at her and sighed. “That doesn’t mean that he should have. There are some words that you should not use until you are a grownup, and even then you should not use them lightly.” I finished glaring at my sister. 

“Right, right. You want a beer after dinner?” She asked me.

“No. I already had one today.” I told her which grabbed her attention from reserving Sherlock both his portion of pie and tea. 

“You need to talk after dinner?” She asked instead, watching me carefully. 

I shrugged. “There’s not much to be done right now, and I’ve got my therapist for that.”

She narrowed her eyes at Sherlock. “Make sure he takes care of himself, and not just Little Bit, yeah?”

“I will endeavour to do my best.” Sherlock replied. The rest of the night flew by, and I saw Sherlock flip through some pictures before we all said goodnight and went to bed. (Well, Sherlock didn’t go to bed, but that’s why he got put on the couch in the living area.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not sure what happened between Sherlock and Harriet, but most of their animosity is approaching joking... Next up, is Holly reacting to the pictures!!!  
> Thank you for all the comments!! I love them!!!


	13. 22 August 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation with Aunt Harry is over, and the murders have gotten both closer to and further from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE! sorry for being away for so long, I've been focusing on homework :P Did I mention that I'm in grad school? Yeah... so that's a thing. Hopefully I'll be able to still write pretty frequently. Thanks for waiting on me!

We were headed back to London finishing the refreshing trip to see my sister. Holly and Harry had bonded, and it seemed that Harry had solidified herself as the cool one when compared to Mycroft. Harry had continued to antagonize Sherlock, until I got her alone and was able to berate her for spilling my secrets. We then had a lovely chat about the outcome of said revelations, involving much squealing on her part (I am never to reveal to Holly that her cool Aunt Harry squealed), and much regret for saying anything on my part. The good thing about that conversation was that Harry relaxed some around Sherlock, and he, picking up on this, relaxed in return. Likely the most astonishing part of the trip was the night (when Sherlock finally succumbed to sleep) when Holly decided that he would be her cuddle  budy for the night, and wormed her way next to him, promptly falling asleep. Harry and I  definitely did not take pictures. 

I had received notice of an interview at the clinic two blocks north on Baker’s Street, and so spent our journey preparing questions and responses, leaving Sherlock to read with Holly. We had finished the Carrol books, and had moved on to  Lemony Snicket’s  _ Series of Unfortunate Events _ . Sherlock loved (even if he would not say so) the overly smart characters. Holly loved the children beating the ‘bad guy’. Personally, I loved watching the two of them reading together, each taking on several characters to voice, and switching off on whom would read the remaining prose. Due to how they were switching off and the shortness of the books, Sherlock found himself in the middle of the second book, reading a whole page filled with the word  _ ever _ .

It was quite distracting, however I persisted. 

When we arrived back at Baker’s Street, I noticed heightened police presence but did not let it worry me as it had been agreed upon by Sherlock, Lestrade and Mycroft after Holly had examined the pictures. There were likely more police and protections that I could not notice given Mycroft’s connections. We had not been notified of another body being found, and so I was surprised when Mrs. Hudson, declaring she had greatly missed Holly, whisked her away from us and simply nodded to the stairs when our daughter wasn’t looking.

I closed my eyes, hoping we were not about to walk into a crime scene and followed Sherlock up the stairs. We opened our unlocked door to Lestrade sitting on the couch, his file spread over our coffee table. “Let us put these bags down in our rooms, and we’ll be right with you.” I told him.

He nodded waving us off. In the thirty seconds it took us to put down our bags and remove our coats he had straightened some of the paperwork and sat up. “We didn’t think about watching your parent’s land.” He started.

Sherlock swore, and got up pacing across the floor and finally driving a knife into the mantle. We can’t go back up now. We have a doctor’s appointment for Holly tomorrow, and we need to get her settled and ready for school.”

“I understand Sherlock.” Lestrade stated standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Your priorities have changed we understand that, and that’s why I’ve gotten you all this. Along with the standard calling card, there were multiple stab wounds to the stomach which seem to be the cause of death. There was, however, no blood at the crime scene. We are trying to determine if there was a sedative involved, since your parents had heard nothing, and are working closely with your brother’s contacts who are looking for some form of mind control? It’s terrifying what they think I don’t hear.”

“Careful listening in on their conversations, mind control would be the least of your worries.” Sherlock warned him.

“I picked up on that, ironically enough.” He sighed, “Well these are for the two of you to go over, and your brother’s people had me give you that little box over there.” He gestured to a  cheep looking necklace box. “They claimed you would know how to use it.”

“Thank you Lestrade. They’ve been forced to break their  pattern due to your diligence, but we need to protect  Harriet's place now.”

“That’s your sister, right?” Lestrade addressed me. I nodded. “If you’ll give me the address, I’ll contact the local police, and inform Mycroft’s people.” I jotted it down on a loose page sitting about and handed it over. 

“My sister... She won’t handle something like this well.” I warned him. “I’ll call her tonight to give her some warning, but if your people can get on those protections sooner than latter it would be much  appreciated .”

Lestrade nodded and headed out, pulling out his phone. Once we heard the front door close, Sherlock pulled out his phone, and speed dialed his mother. He waited barely a second before saying, “Mummy?” She responded. “We are all safe, I was calling about you...  Of course, mummy, but someone is threatening Holly... Yes Mummy... Do you need someplace to stay?... Naturally... Father is alright as well?... I know you aren’t that old, but it’s not something I ever wanted to see... Much harder... Yes Mummy. I’ll have Holly call you tonight... Yes, John is doing well... Just let me know next time you get involved in one of my cases... I love you... Goodbye.”

“How are they holding up?” I asked him.

“Fine as ever. You know my parents, hardy as horses,  both of them . They are more worried about Holly.” I nodded and began looking at the documents Sherlock had been given. “Look over these.” Sherlock said shoving missing children’s reports at me that spanned the entire United Kingdom from the last year. There was nothing that correlated with our current case, though there were more than enough missing children to fit what descriptions we had of the children.

“Would it be too much to ask the parents to give the government some of their child’s DNA, and having the record of it sealed unless being tested against a Jane or John Doe?” I asked Sherlock.

“Would you give the government Holly’s DNA?” Sherlock asked in response, and I shrugged. “Even if they are not conspiracy theorist, they won’t trust the law that much.”

I hummed in response and went back to the lists. As I was going back over them, there was a note on one case. I pulled Sherlock over to look at it, and he nodded, sending a text to Lestrade to get the reports for the other six kidnappings that had happened on every July 31 st for the past seven years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading about your thoughts and feelings! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!!! (Also I've figured out who the killer is! #finally)


	14. 23 August 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COUSIN ANDY!

We were headed to a private medical facility, that according to the newly opened will of Holly’s parents, James and Lilly Potter (who had referred, strangely enough to their daughter as Holly, even before it was possible to tell that she would not conform to the gender assigned to her at birth) she was always to go to. The doctor that Mycrroft had set us up with, was distantly related to James, apparently, and was to be Holly’s  practicioner throughout her child hood, as well as being amongst of a long list of friends who “should x (the previous name) be unavailable should take Holly”. It seems overboard, even knowing their circumstances (which are classified). There were nearly twenty names on the list, all of whom I will wind up contacting myself so that people Holly’s birthparents approved of may approve of us. Legally all documentation has gone through and she is ours now, but I think building a connection to her birth parents, given that they were good people, will be healthy, and in the long run help her trust Sherlock and I more. 

Arriving at the clinic went more smoothly than normal when one is dealing with Sherlock. This was likely due to him once again reading a tome (there is no other word for a book that large and that old). He continued reading as I got Holly signed in and when Doctor Tonks arrived to lead us to her room. 

“Well, Ms. Holly, it certainly has been a minute since I last saw you.” She said leading us back. “ Lets see now, that would have been when you were a year old. We had planned your  fifteen month checkup for your godfather’s birthday, so no one had to do extra traveling.”

“He was your cousin, yes?” I asked.

Doctor Tonks frowned and nodded. “I never expected that of him, and I still struggle to believe he would have done anything to hurt his ‘little star’ or James and Lilly.”

“Little Star?” I asked sensing a story she knew and could tell. 

“Oh yes!” Dr. Tonks exclaimed, “He only ever referred to Holly by her middle name, which James and Lilly allowed him to choose as she was also going to be his heir. If I could still access the family  accounts I could say that proves his innocents, or at least gives cause for doubt, however I was disowned.”

“Would you mind me asking why?” I hedged trying to make it clear she could refuse.

“Oh, my family was full of racists and didn’t approve of my husband.” She breezed opening a door and gesturing us in. “They didn’t approve of Siri’s partner either, but I doubt my Uncle would have actually done more than allow aunty dearest to blast his face off the family portrait.” She then turned to her paperwork and said, “Now Holly, you may call me Cousin Andy, yes? And if you don’t understand what I’m doing feel free to ask. That goes for you gentlemen as well, I know some of our processes will be different from what you are used to.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” I said, lifting Holly onto the bed before directing Sherlock to the chair designated for parents. “I have here the records we got from the doctor who checked her over for Child services.” 

She smiled and nodded to me before taking and reading over the documents. 

I will hear warn the reader that there are many parts of this conversation that will not be written due to keeping Holly’s records in confidence. You likely already know more than what most Doctors would want, but as I have never officially examined Holly, other than a brief surface  exam to make sure she wasn’t hurt when we met her, I’ve avoided HIPPA... I’m also her parent.

Eventually, after finding several issues that would need to be arranged for and taken care of with much help from Andy, who  mid-way through our appointment asked me to refer to her as such. We settled to talk about how Holly was adjusting. 

“Well, I believe we can each give you an account for that,” I started. “But I would like to get to know you better and maybe have you and your family over sometime soon? I don’t know if you knew this or not, but you and your husband were amongst the list of people Holly should have gone to.”

Andy grew unnaturally  still and set down the pen she had been making notes with, “I did not know that. We would love to come over. It’s just Ted, Nymphadora and I, but Dora goes back to school on the first, so if you would like to meet  her we would have to arrange that for sooner than later.” I nodded and did not comment how she avoided the fact that she was named as a possible guardian in James and Lilly’s will. 

I leaned against the bed, “Well, Holly Berry, why don’t you go first and let Cousin Andy know about everything you’ve been up to since coming to live with us.”

Holly started slow, but after several well placed questions by Andy, had picked up plenty of steam and began rattling off about all her experiences, from shopping with Sherlock and I and us knowing EXACTLY what she wanted, to teaching  Grandmummy how to make cookies, Gardening with Grandfather and visiting the ‘coolest Aunt ever’. She described every aspect of her room and talked about how ‘John always knows when I’m hungry, even when I don’t know’. Then it was my turn. I talked about trying to help her grow more comfortable with asking questions and I mentioned that I was reading some journals to help me adjust to her needs. I did mention that I had been worried about how Sherlock would adjust to having a child, but that the two seemed to have bonded at some point while visiting my sister’s. I then told Andy that I was planning on getting in contact with more of those mentioned in her parents wills so that she could connect to them, and gain a better view of her parents, and what kind of people they were.  Finnally it was Sherlock’s turn, who stated that ‘Everything is progressing normally.’ We  made arrangements to have dinner with the  Tonkses in two nights and had a second appointment to meet with some specialists for the weekend two weeks after Holly’s school started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, School and work have both officially started, so I will likely be much more inconsistent with updates, until I get all my life under control.  
> I love hearing from all of you!!!


	15. 25 August 2011 (evening)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE TONKSES COME OVER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can start posting once a week or sooner! Also, Doesn't get Blogged got updated earlier today as well!
> 
> Edited on 9/29/20 (by Mycroft, cause normal Muggles are not supposed to know about these things...)

Holly was cleaning everything. Sherlock and I both attempted to distract her, however, apparently having company over made her too nervous. In the end Sherlock settled for helping her while I made dinner.

“What if Nymphadora thinks I’m stupid?” I heard Holly asked him.

“Then she would be wrong.” Sherlock stated with a grunt as he moved the couch back to where it had been before they moved it to vacuum underneath.

“But she’s at Hogwarts and probably really cool.”

“And she won’t be there when you go. There is nothing to worry about.” Sherlock stated replacing each object she had moved while dusting _exactly_ where it had been. The apartment may be a mess, but Sherlock knows where everything is, even if I do have to bribe him to tell me where I left my keys this time.

“But—”

“Sherlock, come watch the sauce.” I said loudly enough for them to hear without shouting. I then took his place and said, “Berry, I’ sure Nymphadora will love you. And I doubt Cousin Andy will preform the white glove test on anything in here. The most important thing is that Sherlock’s experiments are in the basement where they can’t contaminate our food.”

“I heard that.” Sherlock called.

“You were meant to.” I called back winking at Holly and getting her to giggle. “Tell you what, why don’t you read to me while I finish dinner? The radio is pretty boring.”

She thought about it for a few minutes before nodding a running off to grab her latest book, the first in the Warriors series. She then climbed into her chair at the table and began the eighth chapter, where we had left off the night before.

I hear Sherlock in the other room, continuing to settle things back into their position and shortly our bell rang and he went to get the door for Andy and her family. Holly, meanwhile, slammed the book closed (without putting the bookmark in) and scurried to her room to put it away. She then scurried back to me and put me between herself and the door before asking if she could help. “Sorry dear there’s nothing much left to do, I’m just letting this thicken, and waiting for everything to come out of the oven.” By the time I had finished speaking, the Tonks family lead by Sherlock, had entered the flat.

“Welcome to our home.” He said without a hint of welcome in his tone. “John is in the Kitchen with Holly.”

“Sweet!” A high excited voice responded before thundering into the kitchen. What appeared in the doorway was a young girl looking extremely punk with blue and black hair, an arm full of bangles, a chain on her belt and crosses hanging from her ears. She spotted Holly and ran over. “Watcher, I’m Tonks. Don’t call me Nymphadora.”

“Hi.” Holly whispered trying to wiggle between me and the stove to get further away.

“Now Holly, just introduce yourself, yeah? And maybe show Nymphadora your room.” I told her doing my best to continue stirring while keeping her from getting burnt in her mission to escape.

She huffed at me, and may have whined a little before turning and barely saying, “I’m Holly, want to see my room?”

Nymphadora had been glaring at me, but quickly redirected her attention to Holly saying, “Sounds fun!” Before pulling Holly away, I then heard her ask, “What’s it like having two dads?”

“Sorry about Dora, I tried to tell her not to go overboard greeting Holly, and she at least half listened.” Andy said coming into the kitchen.

“She’s just being a good ~~Hufflepuff~~.” Her husband, Ted said entering behind her.

Andy raised an eyebrow, “No need to rub it in, I knew my daughter wasn’t going to be ~~a Slytherin~~ and there’s no shame in that.”

“I’m sorry, what does that mean?” I asked finally removing the sauce from the burner and turning it off.

“Oh, it’s just the ~~house system at Hogwarts~~. People get pretty into it, especially if the majority, or all of your family has been ~~in the same house~~. Newer families, or families with a more mixed background are prone to bets, and bragging when they are correct.” Andy explained finishing with giving her husband a ‘your actions were immature’ look.

“Honestly,” Ted cut in, “It should all just be a bout of fun, however, simply due ~~to the age of the school~~ , heated rivalries have… risen.”

“How bad are these ‘rivalries’?” I asked.

“No one has died, and ~~the school matron~~ can fix anything in a snap.” Andy told me quickly.

“There are several other schools that Holly could go to if we are worried about her safety.” Sherlock told me, having been brooding in the doorway.

I nodded to him and said, “Dinner’s ready, will you get the girls?” He nodded back.

“Really the only times things get heated are during the wars, sides tend to be drawn ~~along house lines.~~ Holly should have nothing to worry about… Especially if she is ~~Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw~~.” Andy explained away.

“I suppose we’ll take your word for now.” I replied. “It’s still several years away, and I’m more worried about how she will do in primary.”

The girls came in with ‘Tonks’ rattling away about how cool Holly’s room was. The girl could talk a mile a minute, though I suspected it was worse due to nerves, and slowly Holly was drawn in. ‘Tonks’ asked if she could take part in our next shopping trip as she still had a few last minute books to buy for a class that had a history of getting rid of professors. It was quickly all decided upon, and it after several stories about James and Lilly Potter, Holly began yawning, and the Tonks’ family bid us good night. As we were given hugs and saying goodnight, Andy held me tight and whispered, “Don’t worry, I’m sure you would have made the list.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was kindly pointed out to me (about a week ago, I've been busy) that people were casually talking about Hogwarts, so I'm having Mycroft 'redact' those sections, though keeping it so that y'all can read it... sorry for any confusion!!!


	16. 27 August 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case gets solved, and more life bits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI: I crossed out the Hogwarts mentions in the last chapter as Mycroft "editing" the blog, cause... I forgot...   
> I think my next couple posts may be in What's not Blogged, so keep an eye on that one!

My apologies, to my dear and loyal readers, Mycroft decided some of the things Andy, Ted and I spoke about on the 25th were not blog appropriate, and had things blacked out before it had been posted for a full minute. Apparently it was ‘a matter of national security’, I will endeavor to edit better in the future.

Meeting with the specialist did not go well. It essentially boiled down to lasting brain damage from when Holly was an infant. The guessed that it happened the night her parents died, simply due to how old it was. Sherlock panicked at the diagnosis, and has been buried withing his new books. He also willingly contacted his brother about it, who contacted the pompous ass with to many names, who then explained some of his theories and apparently dropped Holly off with her Aunt and Uncle suspecting she would have lasting brain damage.

To say that the three of us (EVEN MYCROFT!) were enraged, would be an understatement. Sherlock and I made the decision after he left that should he still be the headmaster if the boarding school James and Lilly had already enrolled her in when it was her time to attend, we would transfer her to another school.

Sherlock and I had also decided to have Mrs. Hudson watch Holly more often when we were just going out for groceries and the like, so that she would not immediately associate being left with the elderly land lady with us being in trouble. It seems to be working and we had to test it this afternoon after Mycroft and the ass had left.

Sherlock had pulled together information on the children’s case connected to Holly. There had been a family by the name of Rosier who had been living in the same town the children had disappeared from. The Rosiers, or specifically one Evan Rosier, were linked to Lilly and James’s murder, however it was believed that Evan, who was the last of the family was dead. We met with both Lestrade, and a special team Mycroft had pulled together (which included a man with both a missing eye and a peg-leg) for Sherlock to give his report. Officer Moody took in the information, grunted and walked his protégé out the door, evidently bent on taking care of it in a more solitary fashion than Sherlock would. I was mildly alarmed, however, Sherlock shook his head and said it was better to let them deal with it, as Holly needed us.

Returning from the station, I scooped Holly up as she greeted us with a story of ginger cookies running away while she was watching the telly. I laughed, “Were you two reading stories this morning?”

“No.” She glared at me. “Anyway. I followed the crumbs and Mrs. Hudson stayed in the kitchen incase he came back, and HE DID! She said that he ran into her pan just as I turned the corner!!”

“Thrilling!” I exclaimed as Sherlock stated,

“Improbable.”

“Well I know it was a trick,” Holly whispered. “But it was still fun and Mrs. Hudson really wanted me to play along.” At her explanation Sherlock smirked, and graced her with his raised palm, which she promptly slapped. (I am not permitted to refer to this action as a ‘high five’.)

As I was making dinner, Sherlock worked at teaching Holly how to play his violin, which is a new development, however, he seems to actually have the patience for teaching (her). That or (more likely) our girl is extraordinarily talented. Once Holly had managed to get down three different scales, she asked Sherlock to play for her.

The hum of a lullaby drifted through the flat I moved into the doorway as the pasta boiled and the chicken baked, smiling at how Holly spun around the living room, eyes closed, yet expertly avoiding the piles of Sherlock’s paperwork. It was in this peace that Sherlock’s phone began ringing. He opened his eyes and glared at me. I sighed and went over to search his pockets.

I found it without either of them stopping in their music, and took it back into the kitchen before answering, “You have reached Sherlock Holmes’ phone, may I take a message?”

“John, good, I didn’t particularly want to talk to him right now.”

“Hello Lestrade, any updates on the case?”

“Yeah, well, Mycroft’s guys are good. They took out the bastard before we had even alerted the local police. Not sure how they got all the way out there so quickly, but it’s all taken care of… according to Mycroft. This guy isn’t going through the regular court system. Do you know what’s up with that?”

“Sorry Greg. I think I do know, but if I told you, Sherlock would have to kill you, and I very much appreciate you being alive.”

Greg snorted. “Well as long as everything is wrapped up tight.”

“It is. Sherlock already made sure Rosier won’t be able to bribe his way out of jail time.” I assured him.

“Right. Well, that’s all I have for now.” He paused before saying goodbye. “Will you really be pulling back so much?”

“Greg…” I hesitated, “We have Holly now. Especially with her background, we need to be there for her. I know it will make everything more complicated, but she comes first.”

“It just feels weird, you know? Sherlock’s almost a member of the force, and then he cuts back so much.”

“Holly needs stability.” I shrugged, though he couldn’t see it. “Let us know if you need help in the future and we’ll do our best to help. We just can’t make any promises.”

He gave a large sigh. “Alright. I’ll stop hounding you about it. You want to meet up at Mikey’s Pub for the Crystal Palace- Southampton game Sunday?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there. Sherlock and Holly can get some one on one time.”

“You sure you can trust him?”

“Yes Lestrade. I’ll see you Sunday.” I hung up as he protested again, chuckling to myself. Life is about to settle down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love your comments!!!


	17. 1 September 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *nemo gif* FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Moriarty gif* I'm back!

Today marks the first day in nearly a month that I won’t be spending the majority of the day with Holly, or with her in the hands of people that Sherlock and I intrinsically trust. The month has flown by, and while I know any teacher that has survived Mycroft’s vetting process is likely leaves standard teachers in a ditch on the wayside, I’m finding it hard to not have her here with us.

She was placed in year 4 with Mrs. Applaching, a year above the other 7 year-olds after her test scores came back and were adjusted with the fact that she had likely not done as well as she could. This conclusion was reached by Sherlock in conjunction with Mycroft after he had her work through several problems in math, basic science, and grammar. The biggest worry we had for her going in was that there might be some gaps in her factual knowledge of history, but Sherlock in what is becoming a frequent display of generosity, offered to help her catch up over the weekends, or nights when she had little to no homework.

Mrs. Applaching, seems to be a kind soul, gently rounded, but with sharp eyes used to stopping troublesome 8 year-olds in their tracks. She was gracious in the sight of my nerves, even if I doubt she is as well practiced at greeting first time parents as a year 1 teacher. She simply welcomed Holly and showed her to her hook, cubby and seat before encouraging her to either pull a book off the small in class library shelf and read before the bell or try talking with some of the other girls.

I’ll admit that I released a long breath of air when Holly began quietly chatting with another girl at the bookshelf. “And with that she’ll be just fine.” Mrs. Applaching whispered as she came up to my side again. “I understand it is hard, but she will be just fine, I promise.”

“It’s eight hours, I honestly don’t believe I’ve been away from her for a full eight hours since we got her.”

Mrs. Applaching chuckled, “You might try grabbing tea with some of the year 1 mums, I’m sure they will be able to empathize with you.”

“No.” I sighed. “But you have my number, correct? And will call me if anything happens?”

“I have your number and will call _if_ anything happens. But it won’t.” She assured me again.

I nodded, inhaled, and thanked her before giving a quick wave to Holly, who seemed to be doing better at this than I was. I most certainly did not use Sherlock as a pillow to cry into when I arrived home. And it certainly did not take me three hours to get up and blog about this.

While mentioning the blog, I found all the comments on the shift in the blog’s focus refreshing. I was worried, that many of you might be, well put out by the ceasing of mysteries and adventures, but as several in the comments pointed out, this is Sherlock and I’s next grand adventure.

Speaking of Sherlock, he is the one you must thank for today’s post, as he finally grew tired of my ‘incessant sniveling’, shoved me off his lap, and demanded that I write out my feelings in my blog, and let the world judge me for them. (Yes, I too wonder why I put up with his attitude).

Mrs. Hudson just came up with tea saying, “There’s a bit extra in your cup.” With a wink. “Now do cheer up there’s only an hour left, can get her.”

I wish I had scheduled my interviews earlier, so that I would have something more to do, however, my first interview is on Monday, so I likely won’t be working for another week or two. Ahh… I really am just trying to fill the time now.

* * *

She’s back. Oh she’s back and doing a couple of simple assignments made for Mrs. Applaching to gage the classes placement. She seems pleased with both Mrs. Applaching and her new friend Sarah whom she met at the bookshelf this morning, sat by at lunch, and played with at recess. Tomorrow should be easier, now that she has a friend, right? The first day is the hardest. I’m just going to keep telling myself that until tomorrow, at which point it will hopefully become true.

Sherlocks put dinner on the stove, and I should likely go monitor what he’s doing in case he gets the urge to experiment. I will write again soon, likely with some of Holly’s adventures in year 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I'm not into making promises I obviously can't keep, but I will continue to work on this and should probably add the "months abandoned does not mean discontinued, or forgotten". Anyways, I will be trying to do better, and will likely create an outline now that the first story arch is mostly closed. 
> 
> Up for vote: Should we get rid of the horcruxes and Tommy boy early? That's what I'm currently leaning towards, and will likely make up the rest of the story...

**Author's Note:**

> I love your comments, and would love to know what you think!!!


End file.
